Blindsided Dreams A wishful HTTYD Fanfic
by ElianaRobinson.RW
Summary: "Fan Fantasy" of my hopes for the epically anticipated "Blindsided" Episode…please don't tell me if I'm right or wrong, I've yet to see beyond Series 6 Episode 3 ...enjoy!


**Blindsided Dreams**

 _A_ wishful _How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic_

NOT IN ANY WAY A RELATION OF THE 'DRAGONS ADVENTURE SERIES'

 ** _Dear Readers;_**

 ** _Dragons Race to the Edge Series 6 has begun, however, for me I've only seen to episode 3, with keen whispers of the epically anticipated episode "Blindsided"_**

 ** _Here are a few crazy! lol short fics on my hopes for the upcoming already loved episode, regardless how many of my dreams don't come to fruition._**

 ** _Please take into account, any events in these collective mini fics, that have happened, or are completely unlikely to ever happen, just know they were just "Fan Fantasy" and based on what I've seen as of yet. Laugh, cry or despise but enjoy and please leave a comment, I'll get back to you if you have a reply option. And…try not to tell me what happens in any episodes beyond series 6 episode 3, for now, I already know they kiss 4 times in an upcoming episode and that there is some sort of deal they make (unfortunate aspect of youtube. lol) but give me a bit to see it properly. I'll let you know when I've seen all you have seen of the show._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

/

 **Cheating Hiccup:** **(Movie Script style)**

 _Outside. Sky. Clear. Dragon Riders flying without Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid had a fight, she flew off back to the Edge alone. Hiccup turns to the gang to try and understand why. Twins give their funny but useless advice. Unearthing a dormant issue from long ago._

 **Twins (Tuff):** Maybe she thinks you won't be faithful, and so she's keeping an emotional, or be it physical, distance from her obvious feelings for _you_.

 **Hiccup: (exclaims surprised)** I'd never cheated on Astrid!

 **Snotlout: (sniggers)** Yeah, because she'd take your head off with her axe.

 _Dragon Riders all glare at him._

 **Snotlout:** What?!

 **Twins (Ruff):** Well, you kind of did once, you know that time with Heather…?"

 _Hiccup and Heather respond in unison._

 **Hiccup:** No, I didn't!

 **Heather:** No, he didn't!

 _Toothless grumbles disbelievingly, the rest of the gang stare at Hiccup and Heather with one eyebrow raised. Fishlegs joins the debate, bringing nothing to it._

 **Fishlegs:** Well, you kind of did, though, didn't you?

 _Hiccup sighs._

 _/_

 ** _Hello, my readers! It's me again! Now we've had Viking Radio, (really! how cool was that!? I think it was_** ** _ingenious_** ** _!) Now I'd be the first to laugh at the irony of my next idea, but if we can have Viking Radio, why not…_**

 **Viking Texting:**

….Terrible Terror Hell….

Heather sat with Fishlegs upon his balcony outside his hut and watched the growing night sky change. Absently they each noticed a Terrible Terror take off from Astrid's hut and fly through the window of Hiccup's hut just across the way…

"That's…strange…" Heather noted softly as she leant against Fishleg's shoulder.

Fishleg's murmured his agreement as he cuddled her closer to him, happily.

Moments later the same little Terrible Terror returned the same distance back to Astrid's hut….

This time the pair simply exchanged a look.

Within seconds the Terrible Terror, looking drawn, flew back to Hiccup's hut….

"…Okay, those two are going to wear that little guy out. _What_ are they doing?" Heather exclaimed, in bewilderment that in a way knew was redundant. She knew better than most how the two mutton heads felt about each other but this… _really_?

They could only imagine what was happening inside the love bird's huts…

"Quick, Bud let him in!" Hiccup exclaimed excitedly. The soft green Terrible Terror with red markings flopped upon Toothless's head. Hiccup didn't notice, he all but tore open the parchment that contained Astrid's reply.

Toothless grumbled in apology to the little guy and popped the small dragon gently down on the pillow of Hiccup's bed.

 **HicTerror1:**

 **It's probably a good idea to meet up in person we're almost out of Terrible Terrors.**

 **AshTerror1:**

 **We can't! The gang will notice.**

 **HicTerror2:**

 **But Astrid!**

Hiccup sighed as he frantically scribbled upon the badly crinkled parchment. Ink spots covered each side from his and hers, desperate utterings, each eager to receive the others reply that they held little patience in writing their own words.

 **HicTerror2: cont…**

 **You're right, but you** ** _want_** **to hang out with me, though, right?**

 **AshTerror2:**

 **Mutton Head.**

 **HicTerror3:**

 **That's a yes right?**

 **AshTerror3:**

 **Dar!**

 **HicTerror4:**

 **So….**

 **AshTerror4:**

 **Oh, Sweet Baby Thor! We're acting just like Heather and Fishlegs!**

Hiccup laughed as he read once more Astrid's hurried and yet determined scroll.

 **HicTerror5:**

 **And over a shorter distance…wait dase that make us the bigger fool?**

 **AshTerror5:**

 **Absolutely.**

 **HicTerror6:**

 **I've got it! Meet me at the cave near the cliff top where Tuff thought he was going to change into a Lycanwing.**

 **AshTerror6:**

 **Deal.**

"Right come on bud let's go." Hiccup jumped on a grumbling Toothless's back and flew off into the hills of Dragons' Edge.

From their spot at Fishleg's hut Heather and Fishleg's watched as mere moments later Stormfly and Astrid took off in the same direction.

The pair of them were caught between disbelief and laughter.

"How is it they think we don't know?!"

Fishleg's exclaimed, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Heather nodded her agreement.

"I know, it's sweet but, why the need to hide it?"

 **Deal Of Our Dreams:**

Hiccup felt the nerves grip his throat and made his insides churn. This was perhaps the most vital and precious moment of his whole life! He couldn't mess this up.

"You know Astrid, we could always…" As if guessing what he had been about to ask she turned from him and folded her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous Hiccup. It'll never work."

Hiccup sighed.

"…but Astrid, you've said it yourself, one day I _will_ become Chief of Berk…as much as I try to fight it, or try to escape my father's insistence of it, as much as I _don't want_ to be Chief…it _will_ _still_ happen."

For a moment Hiccup felt the first chunks of reluctant acceptance over that fact start to sink into place. Before he took a deep breath and continued upon the topic they had started, the topic he held deep in his heart and trembled to think upon her reply.

"… and I'll just as eventually need..to…marry."

Astrid gasped. The sound light, and subtle in such a way had he not been standing so close to her side he might not have ever heard it. It was a sound of surprise, unguarded, unintentional surprise. She knew what he was asking and she had reacted on instinct, and that instinct hadn't been a denial. Hiccup let his heart beat faster, with trepidation and …hope…

A long sad purse manifested between them, Hiccup leaned in and lightly touched her arm, slightly she turned to face him.

"…or are you trying to say; that after all we've been through, you feel _nothing_?"

Hiccup's heart haltered for an instant as he held his breath.

Then he watched her turn and softly whisper...

"No."

They stood on the cliff tops of Berk, where she'd once inspired him to go after his Father and Toothless and ultimately change the whole history of Berk, and save all their parents. It had over time become sort of, "their spot." Now, the cool night breeze overplayed the sound or her response, but it didn't matter, for he knew his heart had heard it. A smile broke across his face and his thundering heart leapt faster still with joy as she leaned in and kissed him.

The world around them vanished as he kissed her back. Moments trekked on, heartbeats were never ending.

Valhalla could not be more perfect.

"Is that a 'yes?'" He tremulously asked as he held her in his arms.

Abruptly she laughed then muttered affectionately.

"I still think it's a mutton head idea, but yes Hiccup Haddock, I will marry you when you become Chief."

The sweetest smile crossed her face and with contented hearts they sighed together. Hiccup leant his head against hers and had not a care to stop the joy luxuriously seeping through his blood.

"Not such a terrible notion of becoming Chief now, is it?"

"Oh, the worst!" He teased and basked in the familiar sharp pain as she thumped him in the arm. Giggling together they embraced once more.

"I still don't want to be Chief." He admitted, softly. "…but, I can't _wait_ to be married to _you_."

"Thor of Odin! That's marvellous news to my crusty old ears! Haha!"

The pair of them jumped at the sudden appearance of his Father, Stoick the Vast, but before either of them could react further Stoick gathered them both up into a big, suffocating, bone crushing hug.

"It's official! My boy's _finally_ asked the girl to marry him!"

The pair of them cried out together in alarm.

"No, Dad!"

"Stoick-"

Stoick lowered them to the damp, snow crusted ground and laughed a full bellow laugh at the panicked expressions of the kids before him.

"Alright, alright, I'll keep it quite."

Acting _fifty times_ more excited over this news than he had over the prospect of building a secret boat out of light weight and yet strong fibres. He laughed heartily and walked off, a merry slant to his step.

Hiccup and Astrid culched their "bruised" ribs, gulping in batches of crisp, cold Berkian night air in relief.

They don't hear him say.

"For now at least."

 **The Night of All Nights:**

Hiccup and Astrid returned together to Dragon's Edge just as the sun had set upon the seas. Hiccup held Astrid's hand as he quietly lead her to his hut. The pair were unobserved by the rest of the occupants of Dragons' Edge.

The next morning, however… as the same sun emerged from the crystal clear water of the seas, Astrid emerged from Hiccup's hut, still tightly holding his hand, her hair now was unbound and in such a revealing disarray, but the grin upon his face and the heavenly sensations cursing through her system, powering her giddy heart into wondrous beats, made her not care one hoot for her appearance.

Grinning broadly she leaned in and kissed him deeply, almost reluctant to let him go. Eventually, however, she turned away, casting him a smile over her shoulder she left him standing in the doorway of his hut, a dopy and almost sleepy look on his face.

Their only witness this time was a very stunned, gobsmacked. Snolout.

END

Eliana Robinson

27/2/17

CREATION DATE – 21/2/17

PUBLISH DATE – 27/2/17

 _Blindsided Dreams_ _Disclaimer_

 **BLINDSIDED DREAMS** **\- is a Fanfiction of HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON I do not own the characters or original plotline.**

PLOTLINE **: Snippets of things I hope (** ** _however foolishly)_** **will happen in the highly anticipated Race To The Edge series 6 episode "Blindsided"**

 **This story is** _NOT_ **for official publication or profit.**

 **BLINDSIDED DREAMS** **is a short tale purely meant as entertainment.**

CREATION DATE – 21/2/17

PUBLISH DATE – 27/2/17

NOTE: **BLINDSIDED DREAMS is NOT, I Repeat NOT connected in any way to my** "Dragon Adventures" Series….

/

Be advised my fan fic may seem sweet and kid friendly at first but will increase surprisingly to completely unacceptable for under age readers.

Those concerned over the present rating on my work should be advised I wish not to have any one invest in my work to become unable to finish the stories for a change in rating most of my works for Dragons was borne from a request, based upon my skill set as a RW (Romance Writer) believe, you, me the rating will be warranted.


End file.
